The Mine Shaft
by Resident Evil Fan All The Way
Summary: It is said that if you enter the old mine shaft, you're targeted for life, and will always die. Claudia, Andrew, and Matthew enter this mine shaft, and it all starts, where it all ends.Chapter Two: Not a Thing.
1. Meet Claudia and Andrew

**THE MINE SHAFT**

One: Meet Claudia and Andrew

_Narrator: They say that once you walk into the old mine shaft, you have been targeted for life. Some believe it, some don't, and some are just not quite sure. Either way, no one enters it. Well, at least no one did until July 3rd, 2004. But let's not start there, let's start at the beginning, where we meant these fine folk who started it all, and ended it all._

"Andrew, I can't do all that work!" said 14-year-old Claudia to her friend Andrew.

Andrew had laid a huge pile of paperwork on her desk when he walked by. Claudia really shouldn't be working at Resolve, but she was friends with Andrew, and he got her an interview, and she claimed to be 16. And thanks to lying she got this heavyweight job.

Andrew smiled at her slyly. "You should of thought about that at your interview!" he called out as he walked out of the door.

Claudia sighed and wiped her black her from her face and looked down at her work. "Don't tell me that crap," she whispered to herself. Meaning to say it to Andrew.

On break Claudia excited her work area and walked out the doors Andrew had went through. She walked down the lonely, white stairwell. And came to a set of doors. She hadn't been down here before and she wondered where Andrew had gone.

When she opened the doors she found a dark room. It had supplies in it and some other things. She stopped and looked around for a moment. She saw shovels and bores, and other digging material. It didn't take long to figure out she was where they kept their supplies they used to dig the mines.

She would have been relieved if it weren't for that myth that whoever went into the mine was targeted for life, and always killed. She knew she wasn't in the mine, but she still got freaked. What if, whatever it was that killed you was in this very room? What if it targeted one of the workers and followed them here, and what if, she was in the way and it would kill her?

That awful thought flooded her head. Nothing else entered it. She stood where she was for a minute, still thinking that very thought, stunned and not knowing what to do.

She suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. That awful feeling. She felt a presence, it was near. She needed to get out of there and fast.

She slowly backed up, holding her hands behind her, waiting for the very minute her fingers wrapped around the door handle. She didn't want to take her eyes away from the inside of the building, she was too scared.

The moment came when she reached the handle. She jumped when she felt it and soon realized it was the door. She quickly pushed back on it. Her eyes widened when she soon figured out that it was locked. Someone, or something locked it.

She felt her heart sink farther. She was locked in this room, and someone or something was coming.

"Happy thoughts," she quietly said to herself behind hard breathing.

But she couldn't think of happy thoughts, the same thought flooded her head.

Suddenly, she felt the presence was coming closer. She gulped when she heard a little noise beside her. Her head snapped over, but she saw nothing. But she heard it coming closer, and closer, and...

"BOO!" someone yelled from beside her.

Claudia looked over and saw Andrew. She heart went a little back to normal, but she was still mad at him. But she has to admit that this was her happiest moment, when it was Andrew.

"What the heck did you think you were doing?" she screamed.

"Scaring you. And it did work." Andrew said while laughing.

Claudia snorted and turned around to the door. She tried to push it again but it wouldn't open. "Great, Einstein! How we gonna get out now?"

"Ah," Andrew said, he started to dig through his pocket. "Aha!" he said once he drug out the key.

"Give me that!" Claudia said, snatching the key from his hand. She put the key into the hole and pushed it open. She walked out into the lonely, white staircase and took a deep breath. Then made her way up the stairs.

"Key, please," Andrew called out once he finished shutting the door and started running up the stairs.

Claudia threw the key behind her without even saying a word or looking back. They made their way into the main upstairs lobby.

"Wait!" Andrew said.

Claudia snapped around and looked him in the eyes, but with a glare.

"Uh, I don't think this is the right time. But... George is having a party and I want you to come."

"After what you did to me, I don't think so." With that she turned right around and walked quickly towards her work area.

"Starts at 9! Just incase!" Andrew called out.

"Whatever!"

Andrew made his way back to his workplace and sat down and started his paperwork.

He was sure that she would come, she never missed one of George's parties, and she owned him still from one thing he did for her, now she had to go. Andrew chuckled.

_Well, Guys how was that? I'm not sure if you'd like it or not, but oh well. I don't know why I put that creepy stuff in the beginning, I guess I just felt like it. I hope you like. _


	2. Not a Thing

Two: Not a Thing

Claudia walked down a hall with some other people, it was quitting time and she was on her way out. But, Andrew stopped her.

"Did you think about it?" he asked once she swung around and was looking him in the eye.

"About what?" she asked.

"The party. George's party," he said.

She smiled lightly. "Of course. How could I forget one of his parties." She began walking again, Andrew followed.

"So.."

"No. It's a no. Straight out. I'm not going. Not after what you did to me." She answered, not looking back.

He grabbed her shoulder and swung her back. He had a cocky grin on. "You owe me." He said.

"What? I don't owe you a thing. Not a thing." She protested.

"Oh, but I do recall that I looked after a certain snotty little girl and her little hyper pet cat." He said, remembering the time he looked after Claudia's little sister and her cat.

"But, I didn't say that I would pay you back for that." She protested again.

"So, it's only right."

"I don't owe you anything!" she said, stomping off.

He followed again. "You know you do! That's why you can't face me!"

She stopped then and just stood there, looking ahead for a second. Then, slowly turned around to face him. She glared at him hard. "Not a thing." She said, slowly and hard. He almost thought she was a demon then, the way she said it.

"Okay," he said, backing off. "Bye."

"Bye." She answered.

And with that, they both went their separate ways, Claudia's friends waited up for her, but Andrew was alone.


End file.
